We have developed cell systems that allow the study of the basis of the differential regulation of gene expression in stem versus differentiated cells. We have also successfully carried out experiments of nuclear transplantation in Mus musculus. The results of these experiments indicate that nuclei of cells derived from the inner mass of the mouse blastocyst are not yet restricted in their differentiation capacity.